edens_zero_aifandomcom-20200214-history
Zion Walker
|name = |kanji = |romanji = |alias = |race = |birthdate = |age = |gender = |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |unusual features = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = |relatives = |abilities = |weapons = |image gallery = }} Zion Walker (ザイオンウォーカー, Zaion'u~ōkā) ''Is a criminal from the planet Guilst. Known for constantly causing a ruckus, he is wanted by many inside the planet, officers and other criminals alike. Appearance General Appearance Zion is a tall man that is fairly muscular. Holding green eyes and hair that seems to be white on the top and black on the sides. Mostly seen with clothes that are always ripped, his pants are always baggy and his usually shirtless. If not he would be wearing a vest of some big clothing company accompanied with stolen chains. Unfortunately for him, all over his body holds scars and cuts. Where they came from are unknown to most people. Personality Good Personality Traits: ☀The boy is not all bad when he does care for someone he is usually overprotective. Selfless when it comes to people he wishes to protect, Zion is usually seen as a father to many people. Always trying to encourage them in many acts and is a great leader to people. Bad Personality Traits: Like everyone, Zion has his flaws. One of those would be how little he thinks before doing some actions or how little he cares for people out of a certain group. Zion has a disgusting personality towards people he doesn’t know the slightest. Quite hypocritical to a certain degree because he usually judges people even when he doesn’t know them at the slightest. Character Background As one probably guessed, Zion wasn’t born in a very good environment. At the age of six, his mother was taken away by some high ranking authority of Guilst while his father was killed when opposing them. At that point Zion didn’t have anyone to go to, the planet wasn’t really known to be caring for children so he had to fend for himself. It began with assisting people in thievery so he could get his own piece of meat once in and a while but eventually once they were caught he had to escape. The cycle repeats itself over and over, by the age of fifteen Zion already had a name for himself around his small area. No one even wanted of him to help him commit any more acts, now he was truly alone. Getting beaten up in every street corner he goes to, he didn’t really know what to do. It wasn’t until he came along some children who were around his age. They were a group, some younger others older, they were all in the same boat as him but they gave up on everything. Zion relating to them grouped them all together, forming a family. People from all race, gender, no matter what could go to them if they needed help. Of course their ways were dirty and soon enough their name got through a very very large area expanding upon multiple towns but they're optimistic about it. Believing as long as they’re together they won’t get caught. Synopsis This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the '''Sakura Cosmos Saga'. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic that can be about your character's personality, their skills, their abilities, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Some characters will receive a set aspect based on their race and/or ether gear abilities. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Dust to Stardust # _____________ # _____________ Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 250 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 50 at the beginning—unless it is perception. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible ether gear. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one ether gear (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Powers & Abilities Ability Name Describe your ability—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Zion currently does not have any knowledge of fighting styles. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Ether Gear Ether Gear Name Zion does not possess an Ether Gear. Ether Gear Techniques Any ether gear-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using solar, and just like ether gear, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend S30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using solar. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using solar, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend S30,000 in this category for character creation. Category:People